


Ice Dance Do-Over

by awriterstears



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: F/M, Inspired by Scott Moir and Tessa Virtue, Sparkling Moments, Tessa Virtue/Morgan Rielly - Freeform, scott moir/tessa virtue - Freeform, tessa and scott - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:00:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23252830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awriterstears/pseuds/awriterstears
Summary: A reunion of sorts with a few of the main characters that competed in the figure skating over the last few years, with the addition of one or two more.
Relationships: Morgan Rielly/Tessa Virtue, Scott Moir/Tessa Virtue
Comments: 8
Kudos: 24





	Ice Dance Do-Over

Well she certainly never thought she’d be back here skating again. She dreamed it maybe, but never thought it would become a reality. When she originally got the phone call her first instinct was to flat out say no. Who the hell came up with this idea anyway? She certainly has made sure she kept in shape, and spent time on the ice, but this was a totally different situation. She still really couldn’t believe that Scott was actually in favour of this. Mo thought it might be fun, and actually, if she's honest, he’s always on board with anything she wants to do. That’s a huge part of why she loves being with him. He leads a pretty busy life during hockey season, but he's still happy to do this for her as long as he gets the clearance from the club.

“Come on T, it sounds like it will be fun! You'll be back with all your old friends.” he said. 

Fun isn’t exactly the first word that comes to her mind. Idiotic was more like it. All my old friends? They were competitors, and pretty fierce ones at that. While she did like them, certainly, Tessa still wore some of the emotional scars she received during all their years of competition. She's buried them, for the most part, but they're still there just under the surface. The premise of the show was to have former ice dancers compete with their real life partners. Hmmm. So far they have Charlie & Tanith, Meryl & Fedor, Scott, Jackie and ….Tessa and Mo, IF they agree to it. Originally they were going to add in a U.S vs Canada angle, but after a bit of deep dive into it they found it got a little sketchy. Tanith was born Canadian, Fedor has Canadian citizenship and Jackie had been living in the States for basically half her life, so no...that angle was scraped. Tessa worries they might get themselves in a situation where they don't just compete on the ice, but off ice too. Once you sign on the dotted line they basically have you. They can add in anything they want in the final edit, a lesson she learned with the Tessa and Scott Shit Show. At least she hoped she learned from it.

She worries that Morgan doesn’t realize just what all is involved. She reminds him that he would be the only person that hasn’t regularly skated on figure skates. She appreciates his attitude and eagerness to try practically anything, but she also knows how much work goes into preparing for something like this. She tries to tell him that there’s just so much work involved, and they’d have to work with a choreographer, and….. Mo laughed. Couldn’t she just do the choreography herself? He’d asked. But when he saw her expression he suddenly realized how he had been treating the whole process too lightly. 

She had to admit that this was just one of the reasons though. Tessa just isn't sure if she is ready to see Scott again, let alone be around him for all the hours it will take to get ready for this competition. Any thought of them retaining an off ice friendship was quickly dispelled once Scott proposed to Jackie. Tessa doesn't put the blame solely on Jackie though because, in fairness, she just knows Scott all too well. When he's in a relationship nothing else matters. He does whatever it takes to prove to his new love that they mean everything to him. And while that's nice if you're the new love it's not so nice if you're the one being tossed aside. Tessa has been through this cycle so many times before that she had to shoulder some of the blame for always being there when he came back. She has put up with some pretty nasty treatment from him just so he could demonstrate that she was only his business partner...nothing to see here. It hurt, but she learned to hide it. She had to, because the alternative would be to just stop skating. Tessa knew people could say whatever they want about her, and they often did, but just because she didn't shout her feelings out to everyone like Scott does, doesn't mean that she didn't have the drive and commitment to compete. In some ways she was more driven than Scott because she could see things, and people, for what they were. Everyone, it seems, except where Scott is concerned. There she seems to have a permanent blind spot. But one thing she does know, there's no way she's going to enter this contest without trying to win. She knows for sure that's what Scott will be doing, which makes this all the more difficult. She really doesn’t know if she has it in her to compete against him after all of their years together. Obviously, it seems, he has no such qualms as she was told that he was already signed on to compete. Did he call Tessa? No. Is she surprised? No. For all she knows, Scott and Jackie could have been practising for weeks. For that matter, all of them could have been. Shit! Now she’s getting paranoid. All the old feelings surrounding competition are flooding back to her.

She talks to the producers of the show and agrees to come down with Morgan to just give it a shot at a private practice so he can actually see what he might be getting into. The producers jump at the opportunity to have Tessa and Mo join the group. Who wouldn’t want an Olympic Gold Medal champion, and her NHL hockey playing partner, Morgan Reilly, assistant captain of the Toronto Maple Leafs in the mix. That’s network gold, at least in Canada for sure. They get to the arena and Tessa quickly discovers their private practice is far from private. They’re all there. One of the organizers immediately skates over to her mumbling some apologetic noises about ice time etc. Tessa smiled at him but there was no mistaking her look. She knew he had set them up and she wasn't going to forget it. She turned from him and looked up at Morgan and gave his hand a squeeze and they skated away leaving him looking down at his clip board to hide his embarrassment. 

She tries to mask her disappointment at the situation. She can see that Scott is trying to read her from across the rink and she purposely doesn't make eye contact with him. She surreptitiously tries to gauge everyone's progress without being too obvious. And they all look good. Too good actually to have just started training.

Charlie and Tanith are the first to skate over to them and they give Tessa a hug and get introduced to Morgan. “We weren’t sure you were going to agree to this Tess, Charlie says. In fact, I know Scott was pretty positive that you wouldn’t.”

“Oh he was, was he? Tess replied forcing a smile. Well, we really haven’t decided yet. We still don’t know the timeline and Morgan has to find out if the team will allow him to skate in the program. We’ll just have to see.” Charlie nods his head and skates over closer to her and quietly asks how she’s been. They haven’t seen each other since RTR. Tanith knowing Charlie wants to touch base with Tess, takes the opportunity to get to know Morgan. 

“I wouldn’t blame you if you don’t participate Tess, Charlie whispers to her. You gotta know this has been in the works for a while, and I’m sure you know we all have a head start on you two. Scott maybe not quite as much, but you can be sure they've certainly been practising for longer than the week since it’s been announced, we all have. I don’t think the organizers ever dared dream they’d have a shot of having you and Morgan skate. You two are the prize draw that would put this show over the top. The more conflict they can build into the narrative the better. But I can tell you one thing for sure, Scott was shocked when he saw you two step on the ice. There hasn't even been a whisper that you two would be here today, which explains the cameras running. I think you can look forward to seeing a closeup of his face when you stepped out on the ice, Charlie says with a big smile. I hope if you decide to compete that we can have some fun Tess,but, just like us, you know that we all all want to win regardless, but good luck.”

"I wouldn't expect any less Charlie," Tessa says with a smile. And she means it. Charlie leans over and takes her in his arms and gives her a hug and she is immediately surprised to feel the tears well up in her eyes. He leans back and smiles at her and whispers that he wouldn't bet against her and she laughs and replies that she knows he would in a second which gets Charlie laughing with her. "I mean against the others, Charlie laughs, Not us!"

Tessa glances over at Scott and sees him leaning against the boards, moodily talking to someone who looks like one of the organizers. What a difference in their relationship now. Normally they would have almost felt each others presence on the ice and have been drawn together immediately, if for no other reason then to just to touch each other and ground themselves. Well, no need to worry about that now is there? Still, Tessa feels an ache in her heart when she sees how far apart they have actually grown.

She turns back to Morgan and reaches for his hand and she gets rewarded as he pulls her in for a hug. He sees how difficult this is for her and he whispers in her ear that he’s there for her. He leans back and looks into her eyes and starts to think that he’s going to regret thinking this would be a fun experience. Her emotional response is scaring him. He leans down and kisses her lightly on the lips and she smiles. “Let’s see whatcha got Reilly!” she says as they start to warm up skating around the rink. Scott sees them skating toward them and grabs Jackie’s hand and skates away before they catch up to delay any imminent conversation. Tessa feels tears welling up in her eyes and opens them wide to head off a full scale waterfall. They start to pick up the pace and Tessa tells Morgan that she knows he can skate, but just wait until he gets on figure skates. He laughs and tells her she’s starting to scare him. She leans in and whispers that they certainly won’t be doing that in front of an audience and she gets a grateful smile in return. 

The organizer calls them all to the boards and now there’s no way to avoid speaking to Scott. They’re the last ones to the huddle and Scott skates over to Tessa and gives her a quick side hug, shakes Morgan’s hand and introduces him to Jackie as they then settle in to listen to their instructions. Tessa feels her heart pounding a little faster as Scott stands closer to her than necessary and she feels him lean in oh so slightly against her arm. Tessa tries to concentrate on organizer but it’s difficult. Suddenly she feels Morgan’s arm around her shoulder as he pulls her closer to him and she leans into him and looks up with a smile. The longer they’re together, the more he is able to read her thoughts, and while that’s usually comforting, she’s going to have to be careful if they continue on with this. She certainly can’t broadcast to him what she’s thinking about Scott. Not now, really, not likely ever.

They split from the group while everyone is mulling over the conditions, and rules, that the organizers imparted to them. One of the unique things in the rules is that they can use past programs of each professional ice dancer…in the case of Charlie and Tanith they have a plethora to choose from since they both ice danced during their career. But no matter. Tessa and Morgan just have to concentrate on their own skate…and Tessa knows this, but she’s just not sure where to go from here. Oh, what the fuck has she gotten herself into?

After some careful consideration Tess decides on Umbrellas of Cherbourg. She feels that Morgan’s strength could be showcased with the lifts and it was something they could work with. Miraculously the Leafs had allowed him to participate in the competition as long as it didn’t interfere with his Maple Leaf obligations. 

The weeks passed and Tessa and Morgan have been able to sandwich practices in between Morgan and Tessa’s s many sponsor obligations. They have no idea what kind of progress the other teams are making, and to be honest, Tessa really doesn’t care. She can’t believe how much Morgan has improved, and the fact that he has already has begun to take the elements of the lifts to the next level brings tears come to her eyes. You can’t expect any more from a partner than that they completely throw themselves into the competition and try to win it on every aspect. While the organizers don’t tell you what the other teams have picked for their program, you actually know that it is not the program you have picked just by the process of elimination.

Morgan, unbeknownst to Tessa, has started to practise with figure skates at a small rink in the TO area and, although he tried to fly under the radar, Mitch, Auston and Zach caught on and began razzing him about it. Before long the guys had a competition over who could adapt to figure skates the quickest in the shortest amount of time and that really helped Morgan in the long run. It made the transition fun and competitive...and in the end, the guys were totally there for him...and Tessa.

Tessa is so proud of the way Morgan has adapted to the ice dancing criteria. He has learned all of the special nuances that ice dance entails and she can’t believe the way he has learned the different elements.

They have their first competition and Tessa couldn’t be any prouder. The Umbrellas of Cherbourg is a program close to Tessa’s heart, and she knows that Scott loves it too. It’s the one that, as a team, they exploded into second place at a time they weren’t really expected to place and it's a moment they still cherish. Tessa felt a real connection to this program and knew it was something she and Morgan could really connect to. Scott and Jackie picked Latch and Tessa was a little surprised that they picked a program so filled with the emotion of them coming back to competition.

They end the night with Charlie and Tanith first, Tessa and Morgan second, Meryl and Fedor in third, and Scott and Jackie a close in fourth. Morgan is over the moon with their result. He has worked so hard to bring them close to the others and he can’t believe their end result. Tessa pulls him in close and kisses him and holds him tight. She pulls away slightly as she feels Scott’s eyes on her. She can’t believe how he still has such a strong hold on her even though she hadn't seen him, or spoken to him, for months. It makes her feel totally uncomfortable. She turns and looks up at Morgan and sees a questioning look on his face. She feel guilty. After a moment he smiles and reaches out his hands to her. Tessa's heart melts. He’s come so far in such a short time and her heart swells as she looks up at him. She reaches up and wraps her arms around his neck and whispers to him how proud she is of him. She feels him pull her in close and lift her off of the ice as he holds her tight. In that moment she doesn't care who sees them. She leans her head back and pulls him in for a long, lingering kiss. This man has been there for her through thick and thin these last two years and she knows she loves him. But does she love him enough? Scott turns away and starts walking toward the dressing room. Jackie catches up to him and grabs his hand . He reaches the dressing room door and leans down and kisses her cheek and tells her he'll meet her in the rotunda as soon as they both change. He steps inside the door and he leans against the wall and closes his eyes and takes a deep breath. How the fuck is he going to get through these next few weeks. 


End file.
